One Good Day
by SweetChi
Summary: Amongst all the chaos of their everyday lives, it's nice to just have a good day every now and again.


Written for The Rooftop's Love/Hate Challenge  
>Disclaimer: I own neither SPN or BtVS. This was purely for enjoyment, not money.<br>A/N: Tag to my fic Gone. Could be read on its own if you don't mind random pairings.

**One Good Day**

The night air was warm and fragrant with the smell of roses. Little sparkling lanterns illuminated the dance floor for the spinning, swaying couples while the music from the band poured over them. Dean wasn't a tux kind of guy, but tonight he wore it without complaint. It was only once your little brother got married after all (well, hopefully it would only be once… He liked Madison). He currently had the honor of dancing with the bride herself and was trying to make sure he didn't misstep and tread on the bottom of her flowing white gown.

"Buffy's been training you well, I see," Maddie said with a teasing smirk as he spun her gracefully to the left.

He gave a snort in return, "She tries. Been making me 'practice dance' with her everyday for the last month."

His eyes drifted over to the girl in question on their own accord. She stood out like a beacon to him. Buffy was absolutely radiant in her rose red bridesmaid dress, her blond hair pulled up extravagantly with little pins that sparkled in the low light. She threw her head back and laughed as Sam dipped her.

"Your husband better remember to keep his hands to himself," he said, going for surly but falling short as a smile crept onto his face at the sight.

"Psh, it's Buffy I'm worried about. Stuck with you all the time, she's probably desperate for a gentleman," she said, softening her words with a laugh.

"That's just Sammy being a wuss. Buffy's into real men, like me."

"So, when do I get to plan a wedding for the two of you?"

"What?" Dean choked out, caught off guard by the sudden change in topic. He jerked his eyes back to Madison and stumbled on a fold of her dress.

"Married, Dean. The two of you have been together longer than me and Sam, and it's obvious that you two are forever. So why not just bite the bullet and ask her to marry you?"

"I don't- We're not- It isn't-" Dean stuttered out, his mind turning so fast it was nothing but a blur. He stumbled over her dress again.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Maddie said, choking on a laugh. "Just thought I'd throw it out there. What about those two? Think wedding bells are in their future?"

Dean's thoughts settled and he followed her smirking gaze, glad she'd found a new target. His dad and Faith were swaying slowly on very edge of the dance floor and he couldn't help smiling a little as he watched. They both had the same look of boredom with a dash of amusement on their faces, dad in his tux and Faith in a slinky, black, floor length number. It was weird, but somehow it just worked.

"Yeah, I think you're dreaming if you think those two'll be getting married. And even if they did, does Faith seem like this kind of wedding is something she'd go for?"

Both of them looked around them. The fairytale lighting shimmering around the dance floor filled with formally dressed guests, the live orchestra, the glimmering white of Maddie's dress and the brilliant red roses that seemed to sprout from everywhere.

"Point taken," she agreed.

They shared a soft laugh and the topic of future weddings was dropped. But even as the conversation moved on to Madison's new job and the house she and Sam had just bought, Dean kept wondering about what she'd said.

Finally the song ended and Dean spun Madison back over to Sam, eager to get his own girl back. Madison was great and all - she certainly made his brother happy - and she looked beautiful today, but to Dean Buffy completely out shined her. But that was true of Buffy any day. Even covered in demon blood and exhausted, she was still perfection.

"Ready to give my wife back?" Sam said when they reached them, looking a little goofy as he said the word 'wife'.

"I don't know, I'm thinking about a trade," Dean said, slinging an arm around Maddie's shoulders.

"You're not the only one," Buffy said. "I've been dancing with you so much I almost thought something was wrong when Sam didn't try to grab my ass even once."

"Just means he wasn't doing it right," Dean said with a grin.

"We'll leave you two to discuss the finer art of ass grabbing," Madison said, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him toward the dance floor.

They watched the newlyweds lose themselves in each other, Dean feeling a rush of affection for his little brother. He remembered the days when he'd wanted nothing more than for him and Sam to be back on the road together, hunting. He couldn't be more glad that things had gone so differently. All because of Buffy. Looking over at her as she led him to a candlelit table on the outskirts of the dance floor, he wondered again about what Madison had said. It continued to bother him as they sat and drank champagne and watched the other guests.

"Do you want… this?" Dean finally blurted out, waving his hand vaguely around.

"This?" Buffy asked looking completely lost.

"This. Dancing, guests… vows."

She blinked at him blankly for a second before cocking an eyebrow, her lips twitching slightly in a way that he knew meant she was fighting off laughter.

"Was that a proposal, Dean Winchester? Because, I've gotta say, it sucked."

"Do you want it to be a proposal?" He asked, not cracking the grin he knew she expected and staring at her seriously.

The amusement faded from her eyes and a soft genuine smile appeared.

"I'll admit, I thought about it when I was helping Maddie plan all this - what I would do if it were my wedding," said quietly, her eyes leaving his to glance around. "But then I realized I didn't need any of this. It wouldn't change anything. It'd be a night of fun and glamour, sure, but the next day I'd wake up with you just like I do now, I'd love you just as much and I'd still be planning on spending forever with you. Saying some words in front of a bunch of people and getting all dressed up isn't going to change any of that."

"Are you sure? Because if you do, you know, want to, we can," he said, reaching over and taking one of her hands in his.

She squeezed it and gave him that radiant smile that never failed to make his breath catch.

"I'm sure. I already have everything I need," she said, standing and tugging him to his feet after her. "Except for another dance. I'll even let you grab my ass a little."

"Hell yeah," he said, his cocky smirk reappearing. "Maddie got pissed when I tried that on her. I told her it was just one of my dance moves, but she was all uptight about it."

Buffy swatted him in the gut, making his breath burst out with a laugh.

"You better be joking about that," she said as he pulled her around and into his arms.

"Don't worry. The only ass I want around here is yours."

"You're such a romantic," she answered with an eye roll and a little smile.

Dean pulled her closer and rested his chin on top of her head, enjoying the warmth that seeped from her and the feel of her hips through the silk of her dress. Everyone else faded away and it was just her and him, the sound of the strings humming softly in the background and the soft light glinting off of her hair. The warm breeze pulled the smell of roses to him and mixed it in with Buffy's sweet vanilla scent, leaving his body without an ounce of its usual tension. It was another of those perfect moments that he wanted to file away and keep fresh in his mind forever. Moments that had been far and few between before she'd come into his life, but now he seemed to be overflowing with them.

"You know," she said, breaking the silence. "If we have the money for a wedding, there's this pair of boots I've been eyeing…"

He snorted into her hair and let his hand drift south.

Yep. Perfect.


End file.
